


Cas Reflects

by Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel’s POV, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, everyone is happy, mentioned saileen, the ending they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich/pseuds/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich
Summary: Cas thinks about how things have changed in the six months since they defeated Chuck. It’s all good vibes because I just need Castiel Winchester to be happy
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Cas Reflects

**Author's Note:**

> The deal with the Empty never happened because I want Cas happy and not dead. Hope you like it!

It had been six months, and Cas still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that they were finally safe. 

They had defeated God. The God. The almighty being who had mercilessly tortured them and so many others just like them since the beginning. Amara had been all too happy to help them out, but that didn’t change the fact that the forces of the universe would’ve been severely out of balance with only the darkness. They needed a new light. 

Cas was so proud of his son. He had grown into the sweetest, bravest man. He was a benevolent ruler, exactly like a God should be. Amara had taken Jack off to teach him the things that only beings of divine power knew, but not before he had repaired every angels’ wings. 

Cas had missed his wings so much, not that he needed them much anymore. In the first few weeks, he had taken his whole family on trips to anywhere they could think of. They went to the Coliseum, the outer edge of the Amazon rainforest, and Alaska to see the northern lights all in one day. Even now, a few times a month he would take them all wherever they wanted to go. He had gone so long without his powers, so long feeling useless, it was incredible to have them back. Especially the time he had taken Dean to a Wild West museum as a surprise. The moment he had seen where they were, his mouth split into the biggest smile Cas had ever seen. Dean spent the whole day dragging him around like an overexcited toddler, telling him facts that the plaques didn’t mention, blushing when Cas told him that he was more handsome than any old cowboy. 

That was another unbelievable part of everything. Dean Winchester loved him. 

Dean had confessed his love in a hasty rush when it had looked like they were going to lose. Cas told him he felt the same because of course he did. Cas knew on an intellectual level that humans were made of stardust, but Dean was the only one who made him believe it. 

Somehow, they had managed to finish the ritual and destroy Chuck once and for all. That night, after the most rowdy celebration Cas had ever experienced in all his millennia, he and Dean had sat down and talked. For once neither of them felt like they needed to hold anything back, too charged with adrenaline to say anything but the truth. 

The next day they told the rest of their family, who had guessed a long time ago. Needless to say, they were supportive. Jack had jokingly grumbled about being a fifth wheel, since Eileen and Sam had apparently done some talking of their own the previous night.

Ever since then, things had been perfect. Like the universe somehow knew they had saved the world, and felt it should repay them. 

It had been six months, and Cas still couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that they were safe. 

But whether he could comprehend it or not, it was the truth. And he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his little slice of eternity with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! May our ship someday become canon, and if not, may our fanfic writers never stop writing.


End file.
